When The Past Comes Back
by Stetsonfan
Summary: The lives of Sully and his family are thrown into a tail spin when someone from his past unexpectedly shows up.
1. Chapter 1

The Past Comes Back

Chapter 1:

Michaela carefully rose from her desk after completing the last of her daily patient files, moving to window she looked out into the busy street of the town that she had grown to love more than she ever thought possible. A smile crossed her face as she watched Brian playing with Katie in the meadow. Michaela still couldn't believe how perfectly things were going for her family especially after all the turmoil that they had endured the year before with Sully hiding from the army and with the miscarriage of their second child.

Her hand moved down to her belly. She was entering her seventh months of pregnancy. Closing her eyes she thought of the miracle that was growing within her womb. After her miscarriage she and Sully had feared that they'd never know the joy of having another child, but that fear had been laid to rest the day that Andrew had told her that there would in fact be another addition to the Sully family. After being pardoned of the murder and treason charges Sully had started working with different Congressmen and other politicians, leading tracking parties for those who seemed interested in turning the Red Rocks into a national park.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of horses. A smile came to her face when she saw Sully getting down from his horse just outside the clinic. Moving to the door Michaela pulled it open and came face to face with her soul mate. Sully smiled the special smile that was only meant for Michaela as they moved inside and he closed the door. It had been a very long two weeks since they'd seen one another.

Moving forward a step Sully pulled her into his embrace. "God Michaela, I've missed you."

Finally allowing the tears to fall Michaela wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you too."

Sully move back for a moment to gaze into her unusual eyes then smiled. "Are you gonna kiss me?"

Michaela giggled. "You've got to kiss me first Mr. Sully." Then before she could say another word Sully's lips found hers.

Sully moved back from the kiss after a few moments and laid his forehead against hers. "Have you been gettin' some rest?"

Michaela smiled. "The children have made sure that I'm taking very good care of myself and the baby."

Sully reached behind her into her medical bag and pulled out her stethoscope then smiled playfully as he moved back from their embrace. "May I?"

Michaela giggled as she sat down and took the instrument placing it in her ear then she laid it on her stomach. When she'd found the heart beat she took it from her ear. Sully smiled as he knelt down and placed the instrument in his ear. After listening for a few moments he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "That's the most amazin' thing I've ever heard."

Michaela smiled as she laid her forehead against his. "That's our baby."

Meanwhile at the general store, Loren, Dorothy and visiting Olive are busy working. They are not paying attention to the door and miss when Loren's estranged daughter Abagail entered the store. She smiled as tears came to her eyes. "Papa?"

Loren turned around and stared in disbelief. "Abbie, is that really you?"

More tears slipped down Abagail's cheeks as she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Papa, I've missed you so much."

After they part Abagail embraced her Aunts. Olive cleared her throat as the moved back from their embrace, "When did you get back into town?"

Abagail smiled. "I just got off the train a few moments ago." She tells them she just got off the train. She looked at her father again. "Where is Byron?" Abagail always thought it was silly that he hated his first name and to his chagrin refused to call him anything but Byron.

Loren, Olive, and Dorothy look at one another not sure how to tell her about the changes in Sully's life since she's been away.

Abagail noticed the strange looks between them and suddenly became frightened. "Has something happened to him?" Loren shook his head. "No darlin' he's fine but there is somethin' that you need to know before you see him."

Fear rose inside her once again. "Papa, what's happened to my husband?"


	2. Chapter 2

When the Past Came Back

Chapter 2:

Before Loren could answer, Abagail heard a familiar voice behind her. "I ain't your husband anymore,"

Abagail quickly turned and saw a very shocked Sully standing just inside the store. A smile broke out over Abagail's face as she happily ran across the room throwing her arms around his neck, but it only lasted for a moment. She backed away when she didn't feel him returning her greeting. "You're still angry with me, aren't you?"

Sully shook his head. "No, I got over you leavin' a long time ago."

Abagail smiled. "I hope that we can go for walks like we used to and spend time together."

Sully shook his head. He knew that he needed to explain this to Michaela before she saw Abagail. Moving back out the door he turned. "I need to talk to someone."

Abagail began to pout as she always did when she didn't get her way. "Do you have to do it this minute?"

Sully nodded. "It's important." Then without another word he hurried from the store heading to clinic again.

When Sully reached the clinic he was about to enter when he heard that Michaela was talking to a patient, he nervously began pacing as he waited, wondering how he's going to explain the situation to her.

A few moments later Michaela opened the door and led Mrs. Carlson out. Sully greeted the older woman with a smile then entered the clinic. Michaela entered after him and closed the door. She smiled teasingly at her husband. "Missed me that much?"

She let out a gasp of shock when Sully walked over and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love ya more than anythin'."

Michaela's heart started to beat faster as she backed away. "Has something happened to one of the children?"

Sully shook his head. "No they're fine."

She slowly let out the breath that she wasn't aware she'd been holding. "Sully, what are you so upset about?"

He shook his head and moved away from her. "I'm not sure how to tell ya this."

Michaela moved over and put her hand on his shoulder. "You know that you can tell me anything."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Michaela looked at Sully apologetically then moved away from him. She opened the door and gasped when saw Sully's supposedly dead first wife standing there.

Regaining her composure she smiled. "May I help you?"

Abagail smiled sweetly. "I was looking for my husband, Byron Sully."

Sully turned from the window. "I'm your ex husband."

Michaela moved aside and let Abagail enter the clinic then she closed the door.

Sully moved away from the window. "What are ya doin' here?"

Abagail shrugged. "I was hoping we could take a walk together so I followed you."

Sully folded his arms over his chest. "I told ya I can't talk right now." He glanced over and saw Michaela sit down at her desk. He noticed that she looked slightly pale as she continued to stare at the younger woman. "Byron, I'd like to go to Hannah's grave but I don't want to go alone."

Sully sighed knowing that he couldn't get out of it. "You go on to the cemetery I'll be there in a few minutes after I'm done talking to Dr. Mike."

Michaela glanced at him slightly startled at the use of the name he used before they were a couple.

Abagail smiled brightly. "I'll see you in a little while."

She moved to the door and looked back at Michaela. "It was nice meeting you Miss…"

Taking a deep breath, Michaela stood and extended her hand. "Dr. Michaela Quinn."

Abagail's eyes widened. "You're the doctor?"

Michaela smiled. "Yes."

Abagail released her hand. "That's an interesting job for a woman."

Sully smiled proudly. "She's a wonderful doctor, we're lucky to have her."

Abagail was taken back by the admiration that she saw in his eyes for the lady doctor. "Byron, please don't be too long." With that she left the clinic.

When she'd gone Michaela turned to Sully. "What's going on?"

He moved to her and put his hands on her arms. "There's somethin' that I shoulda explained to ya a long time ago." He led Michaela back to her desk where he made sure she was seated before he knelt down once again taking her hands in his. "Ya know that my first child Hannah died the night she was born?"

Michaela nodded. "I thought Abagail died that night as well."

Sully shook his head. "Charlotte was able to save her but a couple of days after Hannah's funeral she ran off." Sully looked down trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Even though it had been years since that night it was still a very painful memory.

Michaela squeezed his hand to give him strength and also to get his attention. He looked up at her. "Sully, if she's not dead then why is there a cross with her name on it in the cemetery?"

Sully sighed and shook his head. "After we ran off and eloped Loren was so angry that he not only disowned her but he placed that marker there telling the entire town that to him Abagail was dead."

Michaela shook her head. "That doesn't sound like the Loren who's been like a grandfather to Brian and Katie."

Sully nodded. "That's not the Loren we know now, the man who loves our family, but that was how he was back then."

Michaela looked up at him again. "How did Abagail react to what he did?"

Sully took a deep breath. "She was very hurt and I was angry, in fact, he and I had some harsh words over it many times."

Michaela nodded. "I'm sure it hurt everyone involved."

Sully smiled slightly remembering his late Mother-in-law. "Her ma tried to help the situation by talkin' to him but he wouldn't even listen to her."

Sully released her hands and rose. He moved to the window and looked out toward the graveyard where he saw Abagail kneeling at their daughter's grave. "Miss Olive left Colorado Springs because of what Loren did."

Michaela rose and came up behind him. She took a deep breath before asking the question that was terrifying her. "Sully, are trying to tell me that you and Abagail are still legally married?"

Sully turned quickly and pulled her into his arms again. "No Michaela! A few months after she left I got divorce papers from a lawyer in Denver." Sully shook his head. "I was ready to get on the next stage and go there to find her but she sent a letter with the papers telling me that she wasn't in Denver and that the divorce was something that she thought was for the best for both of us." Sully moved back slightly and looked into his wife's eyes. "I was so hurt and angry because she ran off and wouldn't talk to me about how she was feelin' that I signed them and sent them back to the lawyer then I left Colorado Springs." He cupped her cheek. "I swear today is the first time I've seen her since that time."

Michaela felt hurt that he'd never told her that Abagail was alive but she could see in his eyes how much his past truly hurt him. She placed her hand over his as it rested on her cheek. "I believe you Sully."

He looked deep into her eyes. "I know I've hurt ya."

Michaela turned away from him and started to walk away. "That's not important right now."

Sully turned her back toward him while she was still in reach. "It's very important to me."

Michaela looked down for a moment. "I am hurt that you're just now telling me about this." Looking up again into her beloved husband's eyes, she smiled. "But I know that your past hurt you very much."

Sully shook his head. "That's no excuse for me keepin' this from ya."

Looking he looked into her eyes once again. "Please say you can forgive me."

Michaela smiled. "I love you so of course I forgive you."

Sully shook his head and smiled. "How did I get so lucky to find a woman like you?"

Michaela wrapped her arms around his neck. "We both got lucky when we found each other." With that Sully leaned down and kissed her.

Before the kiss could get out of control Michaela pulled back. "What are you going to tell Abagail about us?"

Sully looked into her eyes again and spoke with conviction. "I'm going to tell her that you're my wife and we've got a beautiful family together."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Sully moved away from Michaela and opened it. He wasn't surprised to see Loren along with Olive and Dorothy. Loren cleared his throat "May we come in?" Sully moved aside letting them enter. Loren looked at him and then Michaela. "She came here didn't she?"

Sully moved over and put his arm protectively around Michaela. "Yes she was here a few minutes ago."

Loren shook his head. "I'm so sorry about all this Dr. Mike."

Michaela moved away from Sully and embraced the older man. "You've got nothing to be sorry for."

Olive looked at Sully. "What are you going to do?" Sully looked at Michaela for moment then spoke. "I'm gonna tell her the truth."

Loren nodded. "That's for the best."

Sully turned to Michaela again. "I should get going before she comes lookin' for me again."

Michaela embraced him. He could feel her slightly trembling in his arms. "It's gonna to be all right, 'Chaela."

Michaela leaned up and kissed him briefly. "I'll wait here until your done then we can go home."

Sully smiled. "See you in a while." Then he exited the clinic.

Dorothy moved over and put her arm around the younger woman. "Michaela, everything's going to be alright."

Olive moved to Michaela's other side. "Dorothy's right, it's going to work out for the best for everyone."

Loren cleared his throat. "I should get back to the store." He looked at Dr. Mike again. "Will you be all right?"

Michaela smiled. "I'll be fine."

Dorothy looked at him and smiled. "Olive and I'll stay until Sully comes back." Loren nodded then without another word left the clinic.

Michaela shook her head. "He shouldn't feel guilty that his daughter has come home."

Olive patted her hand. "He's worried about Abagail but he's also worried about you, Sully, and the children."


	3. Chapter 3

When the Past Comes Back 

Chapter 3:

As Sully approached the cemetery he heard Abagail talking to their daughter. "I know I've been away for a long time but your mama's back and soon your papa and I will work things out and be a family again."

Sully stopped behind her. "We can't go back to the past."

Abagail looked up startled then stood again. "We don't have to go back; we can build a new future together."

Sully shook his head. "Things have changed since ya been gone."

Abagail moved toward him. "I'm sure that it's nothin' that important."

Sully sighed knowing that this was going to be extremely difficult. "I've got to tell ya somethin'."

At that moment Brian ran over with Katie in his arms. "Hey Pa," Sully spun around hearing his son's voice. Without a backward glance at Abagail he hurried toward them. Kneeling down in front of his youngest son, Sully put his hands on Brian's shoulders. "Son, I need you to take your sister and go wait for me at the clinic with your ma."

Brian looked past him at the woman that was staring at them. "Pa, who is that woman you're talkin' to?"

Sully squeezed his shoulder. "Your ma and I'll explain everythin' to ya and the other kids later at home."

Brian looked at Sully again. "Okay Pa."

Sully smiled and rose. "I'll be there as soon as I'm finished." With that Brian turned and hurried back toward the clinic.

Once they were out of sight Sully turned and walked back to where Abagail was standing. She stared at him with a very confused look on her face. "Byron, why did that boy call you Pa?"

Sully looked around and noticed that some of the townsfolk were watching them. Putting his hand under Abagail's arm he guided her toward the church. "Let's go to the bridge so we can talk privately."

She smiled as she leaned closer to his side. "I can't wait to be alone with you again."

Once they arrived at the bridge Sully looked out across the meadow for a moment gathering his strength and all his emotions. Abagail put her hand on his arm. "Byron, love, what's goin' on?"

Sully turned toward her then stepped back slightly so that she wasn't touching him. "The boy you saw at the cemetery is Charlotte Cooper's youngest boy Brian."

Abagail smiled. "My word, the last time I saw him he was a little thing." Then she frowned remembering Brian's words to Sully. "Why did he call you Pa?" Sully looked directly into her eyes. "This is going to be hard for you to hear but you have to listen to everything I'm going to tell ya."

Abagail nodded. "You know I'll listen to whatever you got to say."

Taking a deep breath Sully started to explain. "Dr. Michaela Quinn is really Dr. Michaela Quinn-Sully, we were married in 1870."

Abagail shook her head. "No, that's not possible."

Sully nodded. "And the reason Brian called me Pa is because Michaela and I adopted him and Colleen a few months before the weddin', we woulda adopted Matthew too but he was already of age but to us he is our eldest son."

Abagail stared at him trying to take in what he was telling her. "What happened to Charlotte?"

Sully pointed toward the graveyard. "She died a little while after Michaela arrived in Colorado Springs."

Abagail looked at Sully again. "If she is such a wonderful doctor why couldn't she save Charlotte?"

Sully heard the underlying sarcasm in her voice but ignored it. "Charlotte had been bitten by a rattlesnake and the venom was moving too fast for Michaela to help her."

Abagail looked at him again. "Who was the little girl in Brian's arms?"

Sully couldn't help but smile. "That's mine and Michaela's three year old daughter Katherine Elizabeth, but we call her Katie."

Tear started running down Abagail's cheeks as she turned her back to him. "How could you do this to me?"

Sully sighed. "It took me a long time to get over you leavin' but after I met Michaela I started to live again and eventually over time we fell in love."

Abagail wiped furiously at her tears then suddenly slapped him across the cheek. "I'm never going to forgive you for this Byron Sully!" With that she turned and ran across the bridge toward the mercantile. Sully rubbed his throbbing cheek for a few moments then he walked toward the livery to get the family's wagon.

A few minutes later he pulled up outside the clinic. He climbed down and knocked on the door. Olive opened it and let him inside. "Is everything all right with you and Abagail?"

Sully shook his head as he entered the room. "She's very hurt and angry that I've moved on with my life." He looked around the empty examination room. "Where is Michaela?"

Dorothy stood up from her seat behind Michaela's desk. "She and Brian took Katie upstairs to rest for a little while."

Sully walked toward the door leading to the recovery rooms. "I'm going to get my family and take them home."

Olive and Dorothy moved to the door. Dorothy looked at him again before exiting. "Please let us know if you or Michaela need anything."

Sully smiled at both women. "Thanks for everythin'." Dorothy and Olive smiled in return then headed back to the store to try to help Loren with Abagail.

Sully walked up the stairs and stepped into the hallway. He could hear Michaela and Brian talking. "Ma, is everything all right between you and Pa?" Sully opened the door and entered. "Yeah Brian, we're fine."

Katie held out her arms. "Papa, pick me up!"

Sully smiled and reached over to the bed. "That's my sweet Kates."

Michaela stood. "How did it go?" Sully shook his head. "We'll talk about it at home." Then he looked at Brian. "Can you take Katie down to the wagon?"

Brian rose from his chair and took Katie from Sully. "Sure Pa."

When they were gone Sully moved over and pulled Michaela into his arms. "Let's go home."

Michaela looked up and saw the troubled look in his eyes then she noticed the redness in his cheek. She reached up and gently stroked it. "What happened?"

Sully sighed. "She slapped me." Michaela felt her anger rise in her chest toward the woman that had come into their lives again after so many years. "You were only trying to explain things to her."

Sully shrugged. "It's not important."

Michaela stood up on her tiptoes and tightened her arms around Sully's neck. "I love you, Mr. Sully."

He smiled the special smile that was only meant for her. "And I absolutely love you, my heartsong." They kissed briefly before turning and leaving the room to head home. They exited the clinic and found Brian and Katie already in the wagon. Sully looked at Michaela. "Where are Matthew and Colleen?"

Michaela smiled slightly. "Colleen and Andrew are out at the Chateau and Matthew is helping out at Olive's ranch but they'll both be home for dinner."

Sully helped her onto the wagon then got in beside her. "Let's go." Then he got onto the seat beside her and called for the horses to get going.

As the family headed out of town toward the homestead they passed by the mercantile. Abagail looked up from the counter, where she was working and watched as they rode by. "Where are they goin'?"

Dorothy looked up from her desk then she rose and walked over to the counter to stand beside her niece. "They're headin' home."

Abagail put down her pencil. "They live at our homestead?"

Dorothy shook her head. "A year before they married Sully built them a beautiful new house."

Abagail looked down. "So no one lives at our old house now?"

Dorothy hesitated for a moment before answering. "Sully and Michaela agreed that Matthew should have it."

Abigail looked at her with a shocked expression. "Papa agreed to that?"

Dorothy put her arm around Abagail's shoulders. "It wasn't his decision since he gave Sully the deed a long time before he and Michaela started courtin'."

Abagail pulled away from Dorothy and headed toward the door. "I think I'm going to go for a ride." Then she left the store.

Dorothy watched as she entered the livery. "Please don't cause them any trouble." Then she returned to her work.

Abagail rode out of town heading in the same direction that she'd seen the wagon going. She saw the family turning into a homestead in the distance. Turning her horse she rode into the woods near the house so that she could watch the family without being seen. As she watched, Brian jumped down and Michaela hand Katie down to him then the boy carried her inside.

Sully jumped down from the wagon and came around the wagon to Michaela down. Abagail's anger intensified as she watched Sully wrap his arms around Michaela and hold her close. Closing her eyes she balled her fists at her sides. "You never held me like that when we were married." She whispered softly. She opened her eyes when she heard Michaela's laughter. Her heart caught in her throat as she watched Sully pick Michaela up and carry her up the steps into the house.

Once they'd closed the door Abagail rode out of the woods and headed back toward town.


	4. Chapter 4

When the Past Comes Back

_Chapter 4:_

_When Abagail arrived back at the mercantile while later she entered and found Loren waiting for her, "Dorothy told me that you went for a ride." _

_Suddenly Abagail began to cry and ran into his arms. "Why is Byron so happy with that woman?" _

_Loren sighed and rocked her. "Because he knows that he and Dr. Mike were meant to be together." _

_Abagail lifted her head from his chest. "He should still be with me, not with her!" _

_Loren turned and led her toward the stairs. "Let's go upstairs and talk." _

_When they entered the parlor of their small living area they sat down on the little loveseat. "Abbie you've got to accept that Sully has a new family." _

_Abagail shook her head. "He and I were always meant to be together." _

_Loren looked down at his hands for a moment. "If you believe that why did you run away after you lost Hannah?" _

_She rose from her seat. "I needed some time to get through the pain." _

_Loren shook his head. "You sent him divorce papers." _

_Abagail sniffled as new tears came to her eyes. "I wasn't thinking in my right mind and I never expected him to sign them, I thought he'd come after me even though I asked him not to." _

_Loren rose and came up behind her. She turned into his arms again. "Darlin' you gave him permission to move on with his life when you sent him those papers."_

_As they parted again Abagail spotted a picture on the table. She moved over and picked it up. It showed a very happy Michaela in her wedding dress being held tenderly by an equally happy Sully. Abagail looked at her father again as new tears welled in her eyes. "This was the day they married?" _

_Loren nodded. "Yes it was a beautiful day." _

_Abagail looked at the photo again. "They had the wedding here in town?" _

_Loren moved toward her. "Yes they wanted to share their happiness with all of their friends and family." _

_Abagail ran her fingers over Sully's face. "Where was it held?" _

_Loren took the picture from her and looked at it. "They had it in the meadow near the church." Abagail looked at him again. "She didn't want a church wedding?" _

_Loren placed the photo back down on the table. "They had too many guests for the church so they moved it to the meadow." _

_Abagail looked at the photo once again. "Which one of the men was his best man?" _

_Loren shook his head. "Cloud dancing was his best man but he had to leave right after the ceremony because the army was still looking for him." _

_Abagail looked up and Loren saw the anger in her eyes. "That savage is still alive?" _

_Loren put his hands on her shoulders. "You better watch how you talk about him he's very special to Sully's family and to your Aunt Dorothy." _

_Abagail's anger intensified. "If it hadn't been for him needing Byron's help the night Hannah was born I wouldn't have had to go through my labor alone." _

_Loren pulled her into his arms again. "Abbie, you've got to let go of your anger."_

_Abagail moved back out of his embrace and noticed another photo on the table. She picked it up and stared at it. "Why are you in this one?" _

_Loren took the photo from her and looked at it. "I gave Dr. Mike away." _

_Abagail looked up at him again with pain in her eyes. "You gave her away?" She turned away from him. "How could you give her away when you wouldn't even come to my wedding?" _

_Loren shook his head. "I was a fool to act the way I did back then, I realized that a while after Dr. Mike came here, in fact she's the one who helped me realized it." _

_Abagail turned toward him again. "How did she do that?" _

_Loren shook his head. "I got very sick and needed some blood and it turned out that the only one that could give me blood was Sully." _

_He smiled slightly. "Neither of us was happy about it but he voluntarily gave it to me and saved my life." _

_Abagail smiled. "He is a wonderful man." _

_Loren nodded in agreement. "After I recovered we had a chance to talk and that's when I decided to give him the deed to the old homestead." _

_Abagail shook her head. "I can't believe that he let her live in our home." _

_Loren sighed. "She and the children had no other place to live because not many of us wanted to accept a lady doctor." He shook his head. "If I'd allowed her to help your Ma she might still be with us." _

_Abagail embraced him again. "I'm sorry I didn't come back for her funeral but I couldn't face Byron at that time." _

_Suddenly she backed out of his arms again. "That doesn't explain why you gave her away didn't she have a father of her own?" _

_Loren shook his head. "Her Pa died a while before she left Boston." _

_Abagail looked down at the photo again. "So she asked you to give her away?" _

_Loren put his hand on hers. "No darlin' Sully asked me to do it."_

_Abagail's head snapped up and she stared at him incredulously. "Byron asked you to give her away?" _

_Loren nodded. "Dr. Mike had asked her mother but Elizabeth didn't think it was proper that she give her daughter away so he came to me and asked me if I'd do it instead." _

_Abagail turned her back on him again. "You could've refused." Loren heard the hurt in her voice._

_He turned her around to face him again. "Not if I wanted to keep things right between me and Sully." _

_Abagail suddenly broke into tears again. "I want my life back the way it was." Loren pulled her close and rocked her again. "I'm so sorry Abbie but that life ended a long time ago, Sully's moved on and you've got to do the same." _

_She backed out of his arms and wiped her face. "I can't move on because he is my life," _

_Loren lifted her chin. "You're goin' to have to because they're happily married." Abagail sighed sadly. "I'm going to bed early." She moved past her father toward her old bedroom. _

"_I'll fix you something to eat first." Loren offered. _

_Abagail looked at him over her shoulder. "No thank you Papa I'm tired from my trip." With that she went into the bedroom and closed the door behind her before her tears once again started to fall._

_At the homestead Michaela and Sully had just come downstairs from putting Katie to bed. They entered the living room and Sully helped her to sit in one of their wing back chairs. Michaela looked toward the kitchen where Brian, Matthew, and Colleen were cleaning up. "Can you all come sit down?" The three older kids entered the living room and sat down around their parents. _

_Sully took Michaela's hand as he started to explain. "Today my ex wife Abagail came back to town." _

_Matthew stared at him. "I thought she died when she lost Hannah?" _

_Sully shook his head. "She ran away two days after the funeral because she thought that losing Hannah had been her fault." Sully felt Michaela's hand flinch in his. He looked at her and knew she was thinking about when she lost their child. "Losing Hannah wasn't her fault and losing our baby last year wasn't yours." _

_Michaela smiled. "Thank you." _

_He looked at the children again. "Do you have any questions for me?" _

_Brian nodded. "Why exactly did she come back?" _

_Sully shook his head. "She thought that I'd be willing to take her back and that she and I could start over." _

_Brian looked down. "You're not going to leave us are you Pa?" Michaela put her hand to her mouth as she let out an audible gasp. Sully motioned for Colleen and Matthew to take care of her. They rose and quickly approached their mother._

_Sully moved over and knelt down in front of Brian. "Look at me son." Brian lifted his head. Sully then saw his tears for the first time. Putting his hand on Brian's cheek he wiped them away then pulled him into a tight embrace. "Brian, I'm not goin' anywhere." _

_At that moment they heard sniffling coming from the stairs. Everyone looked up in time to see Katie standing there. Sully rose to his feet. "Kates, are you all right?" _

_She shook her head. "I don't want ya to leave us Poppy." _

_Sully walked to the bottom of the stairs and knelt down then held out his arms to his precious little girl. "Come here honey." Katie came down the stairs and ran to him. _

_He picked her up and rocked her gently. "Shh Kates there's nothin' to be afraid of." He then carried her to his chair and sat down with her on his lap. "I love our family and nothing or no one is going to ever make me leave." _

_Michaela took his hand. "We've gone through a lot to become a family and nothing is going to tear it apart." _

_Sully squeezed her hand and smiled. "Your Ma's right." They spent the rest of the evening together as a family._

_Later in their room Michaela sat at her dressing table. Sully was lying in bed reading one of his poetry books. He looked up and smiled at her as their eyes met in the mirror. Closing the book he moved aside then threw back the covers and rose. He walked up behind Michaela and put his arms around her. "You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever met." _

_Michaela smiled. "And you're a good liar." She teased. She reached up and took the pins from her hair letting it fall down her back. _

_Sully smiled as he ran his fingers through it. "You've got the most beautiful hair I've ever seen." Michaela started to reach for her brush but Sully stopped her. "Hey that's my job." He then brushed her hair until it shone._

_He put down the brush then helped her to her feet. "Are ya ready to turn in?" Michaela nodded. He helped her into bed and made sure she was comfortable then he went around to his side and climbed in. Michaela snuggled as close to him as she could. Sully rubbed her arm. "This has been a very emotional day." _

_Michaela lifted her head and looked at him. "Are you all right?" _

_Sully nodded. "I'm fine." _

_Michaela cupped his cheek. "You can't fool me Mr. Sully I know you too well."_

_Sully sighed and took her hand in his kissing it. "I never thought she'd show up here again and expect that I'd simply welcome her back with open arms." _

_Michaela laid her head on his chest. "She wants to recreate the past that the two of you shared." Sully looked at her. "I told her that we can't live in the past." Then he smiled. "Besides I have a beautiful wife and the most wonderful children in the world, and I'm not letting any of ya go." _

_Michaela smiled. "We are a great family." _

_Sully pulled her a bit closer. "Tomorrow I'm going to tell Abagail that I want her to stay away from you and the children." _

_Michaela lifted her head again. "Is that necessary?" _

_Sully gently rubbed his hand over her stomach. "I don't want anything upsettin' you right now since you're so close to havin' the baby and I don't want her upsettin' the kids with her claims that she and I are gonna be gettin' back together."_

_Michaela sighed. "Brian and Katie were very frightened that you were going to leave." _

_Sully kissed the top of her head. "Like you said tonight, we went through a lot to become a family and I'm not gonna give that up for anyone or anythin'." A little while later they fell asleep in one another's arms._


	5. Chapter 5

When the Past Comes Back

_Chapter 5:_

_The next morning as the family arrived in town Colleen headed to the chateau to see Andrew. Matthew rode toward the livery to leave his horse then he was going to see Daniel, who had just gotten back in town the previous evening from Denver. Sully drove the wagon to the clinic and parked. Brian jumped down and ran toward the school. Michaela handed Katie to her father. After placing the little girl on the porch he turned and helped Michaela down from the front of the wagon. _

_Once she was down he picked Katie up once again and moved toward the door of the clinic. Just as they were about to enter they heard Abagail's voice "She's a beautiful child." Michaela and Sully turned. _

_Michaela smiled slightly and took her daughter from Sully. "Thank you." She looked up at Sully. "I need to get her settled before my first patient arrives." _

_Sully once again took his daughter into his arms. "Sweet girl, you be good for you Mama today." _

_She giggled as she hugged him tightly around the neck. "Love you Poppy." _

_Sully tightened his arms around her giving her a loving squeeze. "I love you too, honey." Then put her back in Michaela's arms. "I'll come for you and Katie at noon for lunch at Grace's." _

_Michaela smiled. "We'll be waiting." _

_Sully put his arms around her and pulled them both close as he whispered in Michaela's ear. "I love you." _

_Michaela tightened her free arm around him for a moment. "I love you too." He let them go after a moment and watched as they disappeared inside._

_Once they were gone Sully turned toward Abagail. He could see the hurt reflected in her eyes but he knew that he had to be strong for himself and his family. "We need to talk." _

_Abagail's face suddenly brightened as she moved over and took his arm. "Do you want to go for a walk in the meadow?" Sully nodded then they walked off the porch._

_As they walked through the meadow Abagail looked around and sighed. "Remember all the times we used to come here to be alone?" _

_Sully stopped walking and turned to face her. "I don't think about those days anymore." _

_Abagail glared at him. "Oh and I suppose you don't think about our daughter either." _

_The words ran through Sully like a knife and his anger grew. "I think about Hannah all the time." _

_Feeling guilty for her hurtful words Abagail reached out to touch his cheek. "I'm so sorry Byron, I didn't mean that." _

_Sully stepped back out of her reach. "Just because I've moved on with my life doesn't mean that I could ever forget about Hannah." _

_Abagail bowed her head. "I really am sorry about what I said." _

_Sully took a deep breath to calm his anger. "I want ya to stay away from my wife and family while you're here." _

_Abagail looked up at him too shocked to respond at first. When she found her voice again it was dripping with sarcasm. "I suppose your wife asked you to say that to me?" _

_Sully shook his head. "I made the decision last night when I saw the fear in my children's faces that I was going to leave them and their Ma to come back to you." _

_Abagail reached out and took his hands in her own. "Byron, they're gonna have to accept that you and I are going to be gettin' back together again." _

_Sully pulled his hands free. "Abbie, I've tried to explain this to ya since ya came back, Michaela is my wife and I'm never gonna leave her or our children." _

_Abagail folded her arms over her chest. "Well you can tell your perfect little wife that she doesn't need to worry I'd never dream of coming near her!" Then without another word she turned and hurried back toward the mercantile. _

_Sully watched her go then returned to the clinic to get the wagon so he could take it to the livery where he was going to be working with Robert E for the day._

_Later that morning Michaela left the clinic and headed to the meadow, where she picked two beautiful bouquets of flowers then she headed toward the cemetery. She first went to Charlotte's grave and placed one bouquet in front of the cross. After speaking to her children's biological mother for a few moments she turned and walked the short distance to Hannah's grave. She carefully leaned down and laid the flowers on the rocks that covered the grave then stood there for a few moments. "God bless you little one." _

_Once she'd paid her respects to her late stepdaughter she turned and came face to face with a very angry Abagail. "What are you doing at my baby's grave?" _

_Michaela sighed. "I come out here everyday and place flowers on her grave." _

_Abagail glared at her and folded her arms over her chest. "What gives you the right to do that?" _

_Michaela's anger grew. "I have the right because I'm married to her father." _

_Abagail stepped just a bit closer to her. "I wouldn't get comfortable Dr. Quinn because you're not gonna be married to Byron much longer." _

_Michaela stared at her in shock. "What are you talking about?" _

_Abagail walked over and sat down on the bench under the large shade tree. "Dr. Quinn you and I are grown women and we can be honest with each other." She looked up at Michaela again. "Once you've given birth to your baby I want you to sign over custody of the children to me and Byron, then you can return to Boston and forget that you ever lived here." _

_Michaela couldn't believe the gall of Sully's former wife. "You're out of your mind!" _

_Abagail rose again. "You don't belong here Dr. Quinn so do everyone a favor and go back to Boston." _

_Tears suddenly filled Michaela's eyes as she moved to leave the cemetery. "Stay away from my family!" _

_Abagail watched her hurry away calling out to her retreating form. "You're not going to win this fight Dr. Quinn I've become a formidable opponent when it comes to getting what I want." _

_Michaela turned and looked at her again. "You won't get my family!" Then she hurried as fast as she could back toward the clinic._

_After Michaela had gone Abagail moved over and knelt down beside her daughter's grave. She took the flowers that Michaela had lain on the rocks and proceeded to destroy them then she placed her own in their place. "You don't have to worry about that woman anymore darling you're Papa and I are going to be together and we'll have a happy life with your brothers and sisters after she's gone." After a few moments she rose from the ground dusted her skirt off turned and headed out of the cemetery._

_As Michaela reached the porch of the clinic she sat down on the bench and let her tears fall. Unbeknownst to her, Olive and Dorothy had just come out of the café and were talking to Grace when they looked toward the clinic and saw Michaela sitting on the bench wit her head in her hands. _

_Olive looked at Grace. "Do you know where Sully is right now?" _

_Grace nodded. "He's workin' with Robert E at the livery." _

_Dorothy saw Abagail coming from the cemetery. She noticed that the young woman stopped and looked toward Michaela for a moment before going on her way. "I think you should get him because somethin' tells me that Michaela needs him." Grace nodded then hurried toward the livery as Olive and Dorothy headed to the clinic._

_Grace reached the livery and walked inside. Robert E and Sully looked up from the project that they were working on. Robert E dropped his hammer and moved to his wife's side. "Is somethin' wrong?" _

_Grace nodded. "Olive, Dorothy, and I just saw Dr. Mike sittin' on the porch of the clinic cryin'." _

_Sully put his hammer down. "I gotta go check on her." _

_Grace took a deep breath to calm her anger. "Sully I think somethin' happened between her and Abagail Bray again." _

_Sully looked at Robert E. "I'll help ya with this later." With that he turned and bolted out of the livery without another word. _

_Robert E embraced Grace. "Everythin's going to be fine." _

_Grace held him tighter. "They've been through so much; I wish that girl would just leave 'em alone." _

_Sully reached the clinic and opened the door. As he entered he saw that no one was downstairs then he heard the unmistakable sound of his wife's crying. Moving to the door that led upstairs he quickly opened it and ran up the stairs. He had just reached the second floor when he heard Michaela's voice from one of the recovery rooms. "Abagail wants me to sign over custody of Katie, Brian, and the baby return to Boston." Sully's anger hit a boiling point. He knew that Michaela would be all right for a few more minutes so he turned and headed back downstairs and exited the clinic._

_He walked the short distance to the mercantile. Entering he saw Abagail helping Loren with inventory. "I need to talk to you right now!" _

_Both Loren and Abigail turned when they heard the anger in his voice. Loren stepped down off his ladder. "Sully is everything all right?" Sully shook his head but didn't answer. _

_He then turned his attention to his former wife. "I thought I told you that I didn't want you near my family." _

_Abagail sighed. "Byron, it wasn't my fault she was at Hannah's grave." _

_Sully folded his arms over his chest. "You coulda given her the time she wanted to pay her respects." _

_Abagail's eyes flashed with anger. "That woman has no idea what it's like to lose a child!" _

_Loren moved to her side and grabbed her arm. "That's enough!" _

_Abagail looked at him shocked by his reaction. "Hannah wasn't her daughter." _

_Sully recovered from the remark and spoke again. "Michaela and I know exactly what it's like to lose a child." Then without any further explanation he turned and left the store._

_Once he had disappeared Loren turned to Abagail. "That was a very cruel thing to say and you're going to apologize the next time you see Sully and Dr. Mike." _

_Abagail eyes grew defiant. "Why should I apologize?" _

_Loren sighed in frustration. "Abbie, last year Dr. Mike had a miscarriage." _

_Abagail remained silent for a moment then whispered. "She can't replace her baby with mine." _

_Loren shook his head. "She isn't tryin' to do that." Loren took her by the arms and looked into her eyes. "Dr. Mike is a very good doctor and a wonderful woman and I can't allow you to come back and try to destroy their family." _

_Abagail's anger rose as she listened to her father's defense of the woman she hated most in the world. "She's takin' everything that's rightfully mine and I'm gonna to make her pay!" _

_Loren tightened his hold on her arms. "You're not gonna do anythin' except stay away from them as Sully asked or you'll have to go back to New York." _

_Abagail stared at him in shock. "You'd send me away?" _

_Loren took a deep breath. "Darlin', that's the last thing that I want to do but if you continue to cause trouble for Sully and his family I'll make sure you're on the train personally." _

_As her tears began to fall Abagail broke free of his hold. "I hate you!" Then she ran upstairs._

_As Sully approached the clinic the door opened and Colleen stepped out. "There you are Pa!" _

_Sully put his arm around her shoulders. "Is your Ma okay?" _

_Colleen shook her head. "She's been askin' for you." _

_Sully kissed her forehead. "You go on to wherever ya were headin' and we'll see you later tonight at the homestead." _

_Colleen hugged him tightly for a moment then she stepped off the porch. "Love ya Pa!" _

_Sully watched as she disappeared then entered the clinic. He opened the door to the upstairs and quickly ran up the stairs. When he reached the recovery room he entered and found Matthew and Brian, who had gotten out of school early and Katie there along with Olive, Dorothy and Grace. Michaela handed Katie to Matthew then stood. Holding out her arms she let her tears fall again. Sully rushed across the room and pulled her into his arms. "Shh darlin' everything's all right."_

_Dorothy, Grace, and Olive rose from their seats. Olive put her hand on Matthew's shoulder. "Why don't you and Brian bring Katie and come to Grace's for some pie?" Matthew looked at Sully and Michaela again. He saw that his parents needed to be alone so he stood he picked Katie up. "Come on Brian." Then they all left the room._

_After a few minutes Sully moved back and cupped Michaela's face. "Are ya and the baby all right?" _

_Michaela wiped the tears from her face. "She said that I should go back to Boston and let the two of you raise our children as your own." _

_Sully pulled her into his embrace again. "She can't cope with the things that have happened in her life and it's made her bitter."_

_Michaela lifted her head from his chest. "Please don't defend her." _

_Sully shook his head. "That's the last thing I'm gonna to do." _

_He kissed her forehead. "Michaela, you're my heartsong and I'd never let you leave me or our children."_

_Releasing her Sully moved over to the bed and sat down then held out his arms. Michaela immediately came over and sat down on his lap. "Ya need to take it easy for yourself and the baby." _

_Michaela sighed in his arms. "I'm fine now that you're here." _

_Sully pulled back. "Well you and I are gonna lie down for a while." _

_Michaela shook her head. "I'm fine besides I have some files to update." Sully put his finger to her lips. "Do you have anymore patients today?" _

_Michaela shook her head. Sully smiled. "That's good because you're gonna lie down and take a nap before we head home."_

_Michaela laid her head on his shoulder again. "I'm not going to argue with you because I've learned after all this time that you can be just as stubborn and headstrong as I can." _

_Sully chuckled. "Yes I can." He gently placed her on the bed beside him then rose. "I'm gonna go to the café and ask that Matthew take the kids home." _

_Michaela reached for his hand. "You're coming back aren't you?" _

_Sully leaned down and kissed her. "I'll be back before you miss me." He then walked to the door and opened it. _

_Just as he was about to step into the hallway Michaela spoke again. "Too late," _

_Sully looked at her over his shoulder. "It's too late for what?" _

_She smiled. "I miss you and you're not even out the door yet." _

_Sully chuckled. "I'll be right back." Then he left._

_He exited the clinic and walked across the street to Grace's café. There he found the kids having their pie. By that time Colleen had joined them. Katie looked up and saw him coming. "Poppy!" _

_Sully smiled and picked her up. "How's my sweet girl doin'?" _

_Katie pointed to the table. "I got Pie!" _

_Sully kissed her forehead. "Yes, I see your pie." He handed her back to Colleen. _

_Brian put his fork down. "How's ma?" _

_Sully sat down beside Katie's chair. "She's gonna take a nap before we head home." _

_He looked at Matthew. "Can you take the kids home and stay with them until we get back?" _

_Matthew nodded. "No problem." _

_Sully rose. "I told your Ma I'd only be gone a few minutes so I better get back." _

_Colleen rose and handed Katie to Brian then she hugged Sully. "Don't worry Pa; we'll take good care of Ma from now on." _

_Sully returned the embrace. "Yes we will." _

_He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "I'm still flattered that I was your first crush." _

_Colleen smiled. "And you always will be." Then Sully released her and left the café._

_Abagail watched him enter the clinic and close the door then she walked toward the café. As she entered she walked toward the table where the Cooper/Sully children were seated. "Hello I'm Abigail Sully." _

_They all looked up. Brian put his fork down. "Don't you mean Bray?"_

_Abagail shook her head. "I'm married to your Pa Byron Sully." _

_Brian rose and took Katie from Colleen. "No you're not he's married to our Ma." _

_Then he turned to Matthew. "I'm gonna take Katie to the meadow." _

_Matthew nodded. "Go ahead little brother we'll join you in a minute." With that Brian left. _

_Once he was gone Matthew looked at Abagail again. "What is it you exactly want Ms. Bray?" _

_She sighed and shook her head. "I just thought we should meet and get to know one another since Dr. Quinn will be going home to Boston once she's had the baby and the children will be living with me and your father." _

_Matthew rose and grabbed his hat then helped Colleen to her feet. "No, Ms. Bray our Ma isn't leavin' she'd never do that to us or to our Pa." He then led Colleen out of the café to join their siblings in the meadow._

_At that moment Grace approached. "Why can't ya leave 'em alone?" _

_Abagail turned to her. "If I wanted comments from a servant I'd ask!" _

_Olive rose from her seat and approached. She grabbed her by the arm. "She's no ones servant she owns this establishment, now I want you to apologize immediately!" _

_Abagail stared at her Aunt for a moment then looked at Grace once again. "I'm sorry." With that Olive led her out of the café and they headed toward the cemetery._

_They arrived and Olive made her way to Charlotte's grave followed by Abagail. Olive knelt down and said a silent prayer for her best friend then rose and dusted off her skirt. "Aunt Olive, why aren't you raisin' Charlotte's children?" _

_Olive shook her head. "I wasn't here when she died and she asked Dr. Mike to raise them while on her deathbed." They walked toward Hannah's grave. _

_Abagail looked at her. "You coulda taken 'em from her when ya came back to Colorado Springs." _

_Olive shook her head. "They were settled and I saw they loved her, besides I'd never go against Charlotte's last wishes." _

_Abagail heard laughter and looked across the meadow. There she saw Matthew and Colleen chasing Brian and Katie. She looked down at the grave of her only child. "Whose life hasn't she interfered in?" _

_Olive shook her head. "She doesn't interfere in anyone's life, she only does what she thinks is best." _

_Abagail looked at her Aunt. "You think it was for the best that she came here and stole my husband away?" _

_Olive sighed. "We've tried to explain that to ya, they fought their feelins for a long time but they finally had to give in to them." _

_Abagail shook her head. "I'm never going to accept that!" _

_Olive lifted her niece's chin until they looked into one another's eyes. "You're gonna accept it because that's all you can do and you're gonna stop trying to interfere in their lives." Then Olive turned and walked out of the cemetery leaving her niece staring after her._

_At the clinic Sully finished locking the downstairs doors then headed upstairs to the recovery rooms. He entered the room where he'd left Michaela and found her standing by the window looking out. Moving up behind her wrapped his arms around her waist as far as he could reach. "I thought you were gonna take a nap." _

_Michaela smiled as she leaned back against him. "I wanted to wait for you." _

_After a moment Sully released her and pulled back the blankets on the bed then he smiled and held out his hand. "Join me?" _

_Michaela smiled then removed her skirt. Sully walked to the door and locked it. Michaela looked at him curiously as he moved toward the bed. "Why did you do that?" _

_Instead of answering her question he removed his clothes and slid under the covers beside her. _

_He moved closer pulling her into his arms. "This is more comfortable."_

_Michaela leaned up and kissed him. "I love you Mr. Sully." _

_He smiled and cupped her cheek. "And I love you Dr. Quinn-Sully." _

_Michaela shook her head. "When we're together I'm Mrs. Sully." She whispered as she laid her head on his chest falling asleep almost instantly._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Later that afternoon after they woke up they headed to Grace's for a late lunch. Loren saw them and walked over from the store. "Sully, Dr. Mike may I speak to you for a moment?" Sully and Michaela saw the troubled look on his face.

Sully pulled out one of the chairs. "Have a seat."

Loren sat down and sighed. "I'm so sorry that Abagail won't leave ya alone, I've tried to reason with her but it's as if she's not even listenin'."

Michaela put her hand on his. "You're doing all you can."

Loren looked at her. "Dr. Mike, last night after supper she told me that she's been seeing a couple of doctors in New York for quite a while, I was hoping you might know who they are." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She opened it and read the names. "I've heard of Dr. Crawford, he works with patients who have some sort of mental problems."

She looked at Sully. "I'm sure she is seeing him to deal with losing Hannah."

Then she read the other name. "I've never heard of Dr. McKentire." She folded the paper again and looked at Loren. "If you'd like I could wire a doctor friend in New York and ask if he knows who this doctor is."

Loren rose. "I'd appreciate it."

Michaela smiled. "I'll send the wire after before we head home." With that Loren turned and went back to his store.

Later that afternoon they returned to the homestead. When they entered, they found their older children in the living room. Brian looked up from the checker game he was playing with Matthew. "You're home!"

Michaela and Sully smiled. "Yes we are." Michaela remarked as she sat down in one of the winged back chairs then she looked around. "Where's Katie?"

Colleen giggled. "She's taking a nap."

Michaela looked toward the stairs. "Isn't it a bit late for a nap?"

Brian and Matthew smiled. "Yeah but I think we wore her out earlier today," Matthew began and Brian added. "We played tag in the meadow before coming home."

Brian added. "Katie and I won."

Sully chuckled. "I'm sure that did wear her out." Michaela looked at him and held out her hand. "Why don't we go check on her?"

Sully helped her up then put his arm around her. "Good idea." Then they headed toward the stairs.

When they returned a few minutes later, they noticed that Brian, Colleen, and Matthew seemed troubled. Michaela sat down at the table. "Is something wrong?"

The three kids looked at one another, and then Matthew spoke. "We had an unexpected talk with Abagail while we were at Grace's."

Sully also sat down. "What did she say to you?"

Matthew shook his head. "Just that she wants to get to know us because Ma's gonna be leavin' after she has the baby and you and Abigail are going to raise Brian, Katie, and the new baby together."

Sully looked at Michaela, startled. "That's not going to happen!"

Brian looked at his Pa. "That's what we told her before we went to play with Katie in the meadow." After their conversation Michaela and Colleen headed into the kitchen to make supper while Sully played checkers with the boys.

After dinner the older kids stayed in the living room as Sully worked in the kitchen cleaning up.

Michaela heard the dishes rattle and knew that Sully was very upset. Putting her book down, Michaela looked over at Colleen. The young woman smiled and helped her mother to stand and then returned to her own book.

Michaela made her way into the kitchen and walked up behind Sully. She reached up and started rubbing his back. "Are you all right?"

Sully sighed and turned around, pulling her into his arms. The older kids saw this and knew that their parents needed time alone, so they rose and headed upstairs. "Night ma, pa, see ya in the morning." They called together as they climbed the stairs.

Sully pulled back until he knew they were alone. "I wish someone could get through to Abagail."

Michaela nodded. "She wants what she believes I stole from her."

Sully pulled back. "Ya didn't steal anythin', we fell in love."

Michaela smiled. "I know but in Abagail's mind you're still her husband and she looks at me as the woman that stole you away."

Sully smiled. "You're my wife and all I'll ever need." Then he led her into the living room.

When they were at one of the wing back chairs, he sat down and pulled her down onto his lap. "I'm sorry she's doin' these things to ya."

Michaela laid her head on his shoulder. "She's so determined to get you back that she's not thinking rationally."

Sully shook his head. "Do you want me to talk to her again?"

Michaela sighed. "It wouldn't do any good." They stayed that way for a while longer then rose and went upstairs.

The next morning they rode into town. Matthew was driving the wagon while Sully was on his horse. He and Daniel were going out to the reservation for the day to see Cloud Dancing. They also wanted to talk to McKay, who had returned a while before to work with Sully and help the Indians who had come back to the territory.

Sully got the family out of the wagon then followed Michaela and Katie into the clinic. He put Katie in her playpen. When he turned, he saw Michaela staring out of the window. Walking up behind her, he put his arms around her. "Are you all right?"

She turned in his arms. "Just thinking about what the kids said last night about Abagail."

Sully was about to speak when someone knocked on the door. Michaela looked at him. "I don't have a patient for another hour." Sully walked over and opened the door. He smiled when he found Horace standing on the other side. "Mornin' Horace,"

He ushered the telegraph operator inside. "Mornin' Sully, Dr. Mike" He looked moved toward Michaela. "I just got this telegram for ya and thought I'd bring it personally." He handed it to her.

She took it and smiled. "Thank you Horace."

He smiled slightly. "I gotta get back to the telegraph office." Then he left.

Michaela opened the telegram. "It's from Abagail's doctor."

Sully moved toward her. "Do you want to give it to Loren?" She nodded. "It might be better if you go get him so that she doesn't know about it yet." With a quick kiss he left the clinic heading to the store.

A few minutes later he and Loren entered. "Mornin' Dr. Mike, Sully told me you had an answer to my request about Abbie's doctor." She nodded and handed him the telegram. "You should read it."

He read it silently then looked up at her. "She was in an asylum until two weeks ago."

Michaela nodded. "From what my friend told me the doctor Abagail was seeing thought she wasn't dealing with losing Hannah properly." She looked up at both men again. "And apparently he also discovered that she's not going to be able to have anymore children due to complications from losing Hannah."

Sully read the telegram. "No wonder she wants us to raise the kids together."

Loren looked at him. "She told you that?"

Sully nodded. "She told both of us and the older kids." Loren shook his head. "I'm going to talk to her and convince her to return to New York, she needs to go back into the hospital."

He looked at Dr. Mike again. "Thank you for findin' this out for me." Then he left.

When he was gone, Michaela hugged Sully. "Are you all right?"

He held her a bit tighter. "I'm just a bit shocked."

She nodded. "I can understand that."

At that moment someone knocked at the door. Sully released Michaela and opened it. "Hi Daniel,"

The sheriff took off his hat as he entered. "Are ya ready to go to the reservation?"

Sully looked at Michaela. "Maybe I should stay in town today."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine, besides I've got patients this morning and then I'm having lunch with Colleen."

Sully embraced her again. "Are you sure?"

She looked up at him again. "Tell Cloud Dancing hello and that he should come to see us soon."

Sully tenderly kissed her. "Send Matthew or Brian out if you need me for anything." Michaela walked them to the door. Sully kissed her once more then he and Daniel left.

At the store Abagail came downstairs. "Mornin' Papa,"

Loren looked up at her and then closed the front door. "We need to talk."

Abagail sighed. "I won't go near them today."

Shaking his head, Loren handed her the telegram. "I asked Dr. Mike to find out more about these doctors you were seeing in New York."

Abagail paled as she read it. "You asked her to spy on your own daughter?"

Loren shook his head. "No, I asked her to find out what you weren't telling me."

Abagail ripped up the paper. "You and she had no right!"

Loren sighed. "I think it's time for you to go back to New York and go back into the hospital."

Abagail stared at him. "You don't mean that."

Loren approached her and pulled her into his arms. "I want you well and you're not right now."

Abagail wrenched away from him. "I'm fine!" Then she ran out of the store as Loren stood at the door calling her back.

As she ran away from the mercantile, she saw Michaela on the front porch of the clinic with Mrs. Marsten. She waited until the woman walked away and then approached the clinic. "Stop interfering in my life!"

Michaela turned around. "Your father asked me to find out about your medical condition." She then opened the door. "Can we continue this inside?" Abagail lifted her chin defiantly before she entered ahead of Michaela.

When Michaela closed the door, she turned and saw Abagail staring toward the playpen. "She's not Hannah."

Abagail looked at her again. "Don't you think I know that?"

Michaela shook her head. "No, I don't think you do."

Abagail moved toward the playpen. "Hannah should've survived that night." She bent down and picked up Katie then she looked at Michaela again. "I should be the mother of Byron's children not you!"

Michaela walked over and took her daughter from Abagail and placed her back in the playpen. "I'm sorry you lost Hannah but I can't bring her back and I can't change the fact that Sully and I are happily married and that we've been blessed to have children together."

Abagail moved away from the playpen. "Dr. Quinn you've got everything I've ever dreamed of, can't you understand that?"

Michaela approached her slowly. "It's not my fault that your life turned out as it has.

Abagail turned toward her with pleading eyes. "I just want another chance to make Byron happy."

Michaela shook her head. "It's too late for that."

Abagail folded her arms over her chest. "I could love his children as if they were ours."

Michaela shook her head again. "But they're not yours and as a matter of fact I know from one of your doctors that you can't have anymore children." Abagail's anger rose again. "Stay out of my life!" She turned away from Michaela for a moment then looked at her again. "I'd like to know your answer about giving Byron and me custody of the children."

Michaela walked to the door and opened it. "I believe our business is done Ms. Bray, I'm Sully's wife and the mother of his children and that's not going to change."

Abagail stared at her for a few moments then moved to the doorway. "Don't think you've won yet, Dr. Quinn!" With that she exited the clinic.

Around noon Michaela was finishing up with some paperwork when the door opened and Colleen entered. "Hey Ma, are you ready to go to lunch?"

Michaela smiled and put her pencil down. "Yes, just let me go upstairs and get Katie." She rose and moved to the door of the recovery rooms. As she reached for the knob, a sudden pain hit her. Grabbing her stomach she stumbled back.

Colleen was at her side instantly. "You okay?"

Michaela shook her head after a moment. "I think this little one is going to come a bit early."

She looked at Colleen. "Do you know where Matthew and Brian are?"

At that moment the door opened and the two boys entered. "Hey ma we thought we'd join you for…" Matthew's words faded when he saw the scene in front of him. "What's going on?"

Michaela smiled reassuringly. "The baby's coming."

Brian looked at Matthew then at his mother. "What do ya need us to do?"

Michaela thought. "Matthew can you ride to the reservation and get Sully?"

Matthew put on his hat again. "Sure Ma." Then he left.

She looked at Brian. "Can you go to the Chateau and get Andrew?"

Brian opened the door. "Be back soon." Then he too left. After her brothers were gone, Colleen helped her mother upstairs to prepare her for the upcoming delivery of her new brother or sister.


	7. Chapter 7

The Past Comes Back

Chapter 7:

Matthew arrived at the old reservation land a little while later. He jumped off his horse and looked around for his Pa. "Sully, where are you?"

Sully quickly rushed out of Cloud Dancing's teepee and waved. "Matthew, I'm over here!" Turning Matthew ran toward him. Sully caught him by the shoulders when he'd gotten closer. "What's happened?"

Matthew took a few deep breaths before he spoke. "Ma's gone into labor."

Sully looked back at the other men. "I gotta get back ta town." McKay put his hand on Sully's shoulder. "We're coming with you." Then they all got on their horses and galloped out of the old reservation.

Meanwhile back in town, Brian arrived at the chateau. Jumping off his horse he ran up the stairs to where the doorman was standing. He was about to ask where Andrew was when he saw the young doctor talking to Preston near his clinic. "Andrew!" Both men turned as Brian ran toward them.

Preston folded his arms over his chest. "Young man, it's very bad manners to yell like that."

Brian ignored him and looked Andrew. "Ma's gone into labor."

Andrew put his hand on Brian's shoulder. "You head back to the clinic and I'll be there as soon as I've gathered my things." Brian nodded then mounted Taffy and rode back toward town.

Once he'd gone, Preston grabbed Andrew's arm as he turned to go into his clinic. "You can't go anywhere!"

Andrew turned and glared at him. "I may work for you Preston but Michaela and Sully are my friends and right now she needs me so I'm going!" With that he turned and ran back into his clinic. Preston stood there shocked at Andrew's outburst.

When Andrew came out again, he got on his horse. Preston moved to the steps as Andrew rode off. "Andrew, come back here this minute you've got patients!"

When he could no longer see Andrew, he shook his head. _'That mountain savage is going to be the death of Michaela one of these days,'_ he thought as he turned and marched back inside the chateau.

When Andrew arrived, there was already a crowd outside the clinic. They moved aside and let him pass as he stepped up on the porch and entered the building. Brian sat down beside Loren with Katie on his lap. "Ma's gonna to be all right, isn't she Mr. Bray?"

Loren put his arm around the boy. "Of course Brian, your Ma's a strong woman."

At that moment Matthew, Sullyand the other menrode up. Sully jumped off his horse and hurried to Brian and Katie. "Has there been any word?"

Loren shook his head. "Andrew got here a few moments ago and went inside." Sully moved over and sat down beside Brian.

Robert E walked over and put his hand on Sully's shoulder. "This is a bit different then when Katie was born huh?"

Sully chuckled as he took Katie from her brother and held her close. "Yeah it's very different."

At that moment Abagail walked approached the clinic. "What's goin' on?"

Sully looked up. "My wife's in labor." He then handed Katie back to Brian and approached her. "Please leave us alone." Abagail looked down for a moment then looked up at him again. "I'd like to be here for you and the children."

Loren rose. "No, you go back and take care of the store." Abagail sighed in resignation. "All right Papa." Then she walked back toward the mercantile.

Once she was gone, Sully looked at Loren. "I'm sorry if I was mean to her."

Loren shook his head. "It's not proper for her to be here while your wife is givin' birth." Then they sat down again.

A few minutes later Colleen opened the door and stuck her head out. "Is Pa back from the reservation?"

Sully stood and moved into sight. "Is somethin' wrong?"

She smiled and opened the door wider. "Ma's ready for you to join us."

Sully couldn't help but smile. "She wants me with her again?"

Colleen nodded. "She told us that she couldn't do it without you." Then they disappeared inside.

An hour later the crowd could hear Michaela's cries coming from the clinic. Katie shrank against Brian's chest. "Is baby hurtin' Mama?"

Matthew rubbed her back soothingly. "The baby's not hurtin' Ma on purpose,"

She looked up at him. "Ya promise?"

Matthew chuckled and took her from Brian. "I Promise little sister."

Loren rose from the bench and looked at the kids. "Katie, how would you and Brian like to come to the store for some candy?"

Katie smiled and clapped her hands. "Goodie!"

Brian looked at Matthew. "Do you think we should leave right now?"

Matthew handed Katie back to him. "Yeah little brother, go on." With that Brian rose and they walked toward the store.

As they entered the mercantile, Abagail rose from Dorothy's desk. "Is everythin' all right?"

Loren looked at Brian. "Ya help your sister pick out her favorites." Nodding, Brian carried Katie to the candy counter.

Loren approached Abagail. "I brought them so that Katie wouldn't hear her Ma screamin'."

Abagail looked over at the children again. "Why didn't Byron come with them?"

Loren smiled slightly. "He's in the clinic with Dr. Mike."

Abagail's eyes widened. "It's not proper for a man to be with a woman as she gives birth."

Brian looked up hearing her words. "It's what my Ma wanted like when Katie was born."

Abagail turned toward him. "What do you mean?"

Brian looked at Loren who nodded for him to continue. "Pa delivered Katie when he and Ma gotstranded in the woods."

Abagail shook her head. "That's unbelievable."

Loren looked at Brian again. "I know what types of candy you and Katie like, so you go on back to the clinic and I'll bring in along in a few minutes." Brian nodded then carried Katie out of the store.

Once they were gone, Loren turned toward Abagail again. "It was very inappropriate of you to come ta the clinic earlier."

Abagail sat down at the desk. "I thought I could give Byron support since I'm responsible for Dr. Quinn going into labor."

Loren moved closer. "What did you do?"

Abagail looked down at her hands for a moment. "I was so angry that you had her contact my doctors that I went to the clinic and confronted her."

Loren shook his head. "What did you say to her?"

She looked up at him again. "I told her that I should be the mother of Byron's children, not her."

Loren sighed. "I warned you about causing more trouble for them."

Abagail eyes widened. "I'm sorry Papa, please don't send me away."

Loren's heart broke hearing his daughter's plea but he knew that he had to stand firm. "I'm sorry Abbie but I have no choice, later this afternoon after everythin' has calmed down I will get you a train ticket for New York and I'm gonna wire your doctor to meet you at the train station, you need to go back to that hospital for a while so that you can get well." With that he turned and picked out the candy for Brian and Katie then left the mercantile.

In the clinic Michaela was pushing with all her strength. "Oh this is harder than I remembered." She moaned.

Sully leaned down and kissed her damp forehead. "You're doin' fine Michaela." He looked up at Andrew and Colleen, who smiled and nodded.

Colleen took her mother's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Pa's right Ma, everything's going fine,"

As another contraction started, Andrew looked up at Michaela. "This should be the last one so I need a big push." Michaela nodded as Sully and Colleen helped her to sit up. She pushed with all her strength, crying out until a cry pierced the air.

Colleen looked up at Andrew who smiled. "Looks like you've got another girl."

Sully looked down at Michaela with tears in his eyes. "Thank you for our family."

Michaela was about to answer when her eyes widened. "Andrew I think I feel something!"

Andrew got backinto position at the end of the bed and examined her. "Michaela I believe I know why you went into labor early."

He looked up at Michaela and Sully with a huge grin on his face. "I see another head crowning."

Michaela's tears started to fall as she looked at her husband. "Oh Sully, we're having twins."

Sully let his tears fall unheeded down his cheeks. "I love you so much." Sully and Colleen helped her up and she pushed once again until another loud cry was heard in the room.

Laying Michaela back down Colleen moved to the end of the bed. She looked up after a moment and smiled at her parents. "It looks like we've got a new baby brother too."

Michaela began to cry harder as the babies were cleaned and then brought over to them. She looked up at Sully and smiled through her tears. "We have our baby boy."

Sully knew that she was referring to the baby she'd miscarried while he was in hiding. She had been certain that it would have been a boy. He smiled and kissed her tenderly. "Yes we do."

After delivering the afterbirth, Michaela was helped up into a sitting position and then her new daughter was placed in her arms. She looked up at Sully and smiled then looking at Colleen she said, "I think Papa should hold his new son first." Colleen moved around the bed and laid her baby brother in his father's arms for the first time.

Andrew cleaned everything up and then rose to his feet. "We'll go downstairs and let everyone know."

Michaela looked up. "When can we see the rest of the family?"

Andrew smiled. "We'll bring them back up with us." Then he escorted Colleen out.

When they reached the porch, Colleen opened the door to the anxious crowd. She moved out and ran to Matthew. "We have a new brother and a new sister." The crowd began to cheer.

Dorothy smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. "That must be why she went into labor early." She took out her pencil and notepad to write down the pertinent information about the newest members of the Sully family for the next edition of the Gazette.

Colleen looked at her brothers again. "They're healthy and beautiful."

Katie looked at her big sister. "Can I see Mama now?"

Everyone laughed as Colleen took her younger sister from Brian. "Of course Sweetie, they're anxious to see you."

She looked at her brothers. "They want to see all of us." With that kids moved toward the clinic door and entered. Everyone on the porch stayed for a few minutes more to celebrate then they left to give the family their privacy.

When Loren, Dorothy, and Olive returned to the store, they found Abagail waiting on a couple of customers. Once the women had left, Loren took something out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here's your ticket for tomorrow mornin's train." Abagail took the ticket then silently turned and headed upstairs.

Dorothy and Olive looked at one another then at Loren. Olive spoke first. "What was that about?"

Loren sighed and shook his head. "She told me that she had aconfrontation with Dr. Mike this morning before she went into labor, so I told her that I wanted her to go back to New York and go back into the hospital."

Dorothy put her hand on his shoulder. "That may be for the best."

Loren sighed. "Yeah but it's not easy for me to send my daughter away again."

Olive moved to him. "Loren, you've done everything you can to make her feel welcome again but she's got to learn that she can't have things back the way they were before she ran off."

Loren nodded. "I'm going to the café for some pie and coffee."

The women smiled. Dorothy linked her arm through his. "We can celebrate the birth of Michaela and Sully's new son and daughter."

Loren smiled. "Yes we can." Then the three of them left.

As soon as they had left Abagail came back downstairs. She watched as they walked across the street toward Grace's. "I'm not leaving without my baby girl." She whispered almost maniacally then she returned to her room to think of a plan.

In the clinic Sully and Michaela sat holding the twins as their other children looked on. Brian touches his brother's small fist "What are their names?"

Sully looked at Michaela and smiled. "We decided if it were a girl we'd name her Charlotte Colleen Sully."

Matthew and Brian smiled as Colleen rose and came over to her parents. "I'm honored that you included my name."

Michaela looked up at her oldest daughter. "You were my first little girl and we couldn't think of a more proper name for your new baby sister."

Sully looked down at his son lying quietly in his arms. "And we decided if we had a boy we would name him Daniel Josef Sully."

Matthew smiled. "They're good names."

At that moment Andrew came in. "I hate to do this but your mother needs her rest as do the babies."

The kids rose and Matthew picked up Katie. "We'll get some dinner at Grace's."

Michaela looked over at Sully. "Why don't you go with them?"

Sully shook his head. "I'll get somethin' later."

She shook her head. "You need to eat besides you should spend time with the rest of the family."

Sully was going to argue when Michaela put a finger on his lips. "The babies and I are probably going to sleep so you won't miss anything."

Sully kissed her finger that lay against his lips then pulled it away. "I'll be back as soon as we're done."

Michaela smiled and then suddenly yawned. "I'll be here."

Sully put baby Daniel in his cradle then he took Charlotte and put her in the extra cradle that had been in one of the other rooms. After making sure Michaela was comfortable he kissed her. "I love you Mrs. Sully."

She smiled at him as her eyes drooped. "And I love you Mr. Sully." Then she drifted off to sleep. Sully then took Katie from Matthew and followed the older kids from the room.

When they entered the café they joined a group at one of the larger tables. Hank took a puff of his cigar and chuckled. "Hey, Andrew kicked you out already?"

Sully sat down with Katie on his lap. "No, Michaela did."

Everyone at the table laughed then Dorothy spoke "Sully, have you and Michaela decided on the names yet?"

Sully smiled. "Our new daughter's name is Charlotte Colleen Sully and our son's name is Daniel Josef Sully."

Daniel looked up from his dinner. "I'm honored."

Sully smiled at his friend. "We thought you'd like that," he teased. Daniel's heart swelled as he finally realized that everything that had happened when he had come to Colorado Springs the first time that had threatened his friendship with Sully was now forgiven and forgotten.

At that moment Grace came over and took the family's orders as the small celebration continued.

At the clinic Abagail quietly opened the front door. Looking inside she saw that it appeared to be empty. She once again closed the door then moved to the door that led to the recovery room. Entering the hallway she started to climb the stairs.

When she reached the second floor she opened up the first door she came to but it was empty. Closing it she moved to the door directly across the hall. Pushing the door open she saw Michaela sleeping peacefully in the bed. Then her gaze fell on the two small cradles that lay close to the bed. Creeping into the room she closed the door behind her then slowly made her way to the cradles.

After looking at the baby boy for a moment her attention shifted to the little girl in the second cradle. Abagail smiled as he gently reached down and picked her up and cuddled her close whispering softly in her ear. "That's my sweet little Hannah."

At that moment Michaela moaned and shifted. Abagail looked over at the bed anxiously but noticed that Michaela hadn't woken. Looking down at the baby girl in her arms she knew that she had to get out of the clinic quickly before she was caught so she silently turned and left.

A few minutes later the sound of one of the baby's cries brought Michaela awake. She smiled as she looked over at the cradles. Slowly sitting up she took a deep breath and then stood. Moving to the cradle she picked up her son. "Shh darling, Mama's got you." She moved to the bed and sat down once again. "We need to be quiet so that we don't wake your sister." Then she looked toward the cradle where her daughter had been sleeping. Noticing that the cradle was empty Michaela looked around calling out anxiously, "Sully, are you here?" When no reply came she rose and moved to the window. Looking out she noticed that there was a crowd at Grace's. She squinted and saw Sully sitting at one of the tables with Katie and the other children; she also noticed that Andrew was at there.

A sudden wave of terror crept through Michaela as she turned and looked toward the cradle again. She looked down and noticed that Daniel had finished nursing. Laying him on the bed for a moment she quickly buttoned her gown. 'I've got to find her!' She thought as she picked up her son and made her way out of the recovery room and downstairs.

At the café Sully and the children rose from their seats. "We're going back to check on Michaela."

Andrew also rose. "All of you can stay at the clinic for the night and you can take your family home in a couple of days."

Sully smiled. "That's good."

At that moment they heard a scream coming from the direction of the clinic. Sully looked at the others then gave Katie to Colleen before he bolted from the café.

As he reached the clinic porch he saw Michaela standing just outside the door holding one of the babies. As he reached her he saw that it was Daniel. "What's wrong?"

Michaela looked up at him as tears ran down her face. "Charlotte's gone."

Sully put his arms around her. "What do you mean she's gone?"

Michaela took a deep breath to calm her emotions. "I woke up when Daniel started to cry and I noticed that Charlotte wasn't in her cradle."

More tears spilled down her face. "Oh Sully, where's our baby girl?"

Sully pulled her and Daniel close to his side as the others approached. Matthew came to his mother's side. "What's happened?"

Sully looked at him. "Charlotte's gone." The crowd around them began talking amongst themselves.

Jake moved cleared his throat. "We'll get our horses." With that he, Hank, Robert E, Matthew, Daniel, Cloud Dancing ran toward the livery.

Loren moved forward. "I'll get you some supplies." He took off toward the store.

Michaela looked up at Sully. "Please find her."

He kissed her forehead tenderly. "I will I swear." Then he opened the door to the clinic and escorted her inside with Dorothy, Grace, Olive, and Colleen following.

When Loren reached the store, he entered and moved around gathering the supplies Sully and the others would need.

Setting some of it down on the counter he noticed a note in Abagail's handwriting. Picking it up he began to read:

_Dear Papa, _

_I know that I've caused a lot of pain since my arrival, so I am going to do as you asked and leave. I just wanted my life back the way it should have been, but now I see that that's not possible. Byron has moved on. So I'm taking Hannah and leaving for good. We'll be fine. She'll be raised the way that Byron and I always wanted. Please tell him that we love him and that someday we'll return. _

_Love Always,_

_Abagail_


	8. Chapter 8

The Past Comes Back

_Chapter 8:_

_Picking up the note Loren quickly exited the store. He arrived at the clinic just as the other men also arrived. Matthew saw his face and got down from his horse. "What's wrong?" Loren handed him the note. _

_Matthew read it and shook his head. "It was Abagail." The other men looked at one another. _

_Matthew gave the note back to Loren. "We need to tell Ma and Pa about this." _

_Loren nodded. "Yes, they've got to know what my daughter has done." Then the two men entered the clinic._

_They walked upstairs and stepped into Michaela's room. Everyone in the room looked up. "Has something happened?" Michaela asked when she saw their faces. _

_Matthew moved toward her. "We know who took Charlotte." _

_Sully and Michaela looked at their eldest son. "Who was it?" _

_Loren handed him the note. "This explains everything."_

_Sully took the note and then he opened and held it so that he and Michaela both could read. Once they were done, he crumpled it up and threw it across the room. _

_Michaela's tears began to fall as everything started to sink in. "Oh Sully, she's got our baby girl." _

_Sully pulled her into his arms. "I'm gonna find her and bring Charlotte home." _

_He looked up at Loren. "Do you have any idea where she might be?" _

_Loren thought for a moment. "If she believes Charlotte is Hannah, she might go back to the old homestead." _

_Sully held Michaela for a moment longer then rose. He looked at Loren again. "Will you go with me?" _

_Loren nodded. "Of course, I'll get my horse." _

_Matthew looked back at Sully. "I'll come too." _

_Sully shook his head. "If she believes that your sister is Hannah, she may react badly if you're there." _

_Michaela looked up at him. "I'm going." _

_Sully knelt down in front of her. "No, I want ya to stay here and take care of yourself and Daniel." _

_Michaela started to protest but Sully put a finger to her lips. "Please Michaela, let me do this." After removing his finger he kissed her and then left to meet Loren._

_A few minutes later the two men arrived at the cabin. Sully noticed smoke coming from the chimney. "Someone's here." _

_Loren nodded. "I see a light in the window." Both men got off their horses and made their way up the steps to the porch. _

_Sully reached out and cautiously opened the door. Stepping into the cabin, they found Abagail sitting by the fire in the rocking chair trying to calm Charlotte. "Shh Sweetheart, your Pa will be back soon." _

_Loren put his hand on Sully's shoulder knowing how painful this was for the younger man. Sully looked at him for a moment then moved farther into the cabin. "Abbie, are you all right?" _

_She looked up at him and smiled. "I told Hannah you'd be home soon." _

_Sully knelt down beside the rocker. "She sounds fussy." He reached out to take the baby from her but Abagail tightened her hold on the infant. "She just needs to be rocked by her mama." _

_At that moment they heard the sound of a wagon pulling up outside. Sully rose and walked toward Loren. "I'm gonna find out who that is." _

_Loren nodded. "I'll try to talk to her." _

_Sully opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. He wasn't very surprised when he saw Michaela being helped from the wagon by Matthew. Coming off the porch, he enfolded her in a warm hug. He sighed and leaned back looking into her eyes. "I thought I asked ya ta stay in town with Daniel." _

_Michaela lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. "I couldn't." _

_Sully pulled her close again. "You wouldn't be my Michaela if you could."_

_At that moment Matthew approached his parents. "How's it goin'?"_

_Sully sighed and shook his head. "She really believes that Charlotte is Hannah." _

_Michaela took her bag from Matthew. "Let's go inside." _

_Sully turned and led her to the steps as Matthew along with Daniel, who'd stayed on his horse until that moment, followed. _

_As they entered the cabin again, Loren looked at Michaela. "She refuses to let anyone hold the baby." Michaela looked at Sully then cautiously moved toward the rocking chair. "Abagail, are you all right?" _

_The younger woman looked up and to everyone's surprise smiled. "Oh Dr. Quinn, I'm so glad you're here; she's so fussy." _

_Michaela knelt down beside the rocking chair and gazed at her little girl. Abagail looked at Michaela again. "I'm not sure what to do." _

_Michaela smiled. "May I try?" Abagail hesitated for a moment before she placed Charlotte in Michaela's arms. As soon as she was in her mother's loving arms once again, baby Charlotte quieted and fell asleep. _

_Once the baby had stopped crying, Abagail smiled, "Oh thank you so much Dr. Quinn." She then reached out. "May I have my daughter back?" _

_Michaela shook her head and rose. "Abagail this isn't Hannah; this is my baby girl Charlotte." Abagail rose from the rocking chair. "Give Hannah back to me!" _

_Sully moved over and put his arm protectively around Michaela. "Hannah died the night she was born." _

_Abagail shook her head. "No! You're lying!" Michaela motioned for Matthew to come forward. "Take Charlotte out to the wagon and wait for us." Matthew took his sister in his arms and then did as his mother requested._

_As the door to the homestead closed behind him, Abagail started to run toward it. "Come back with my baby!" _

_Daniel and Loren grabbed hold of her. "Darlin', please calm down before you hurt yourself." _

_Abagail continued to struggle against her father. "Let me go!" Michaela opened her bag and loaded a syringe. Putting the bag down on the floor she moved toward the younger woman. Abigail's eyes widened when she saw the needle. "No!" Loren and Daniel tightened their hold on her. "This is going to make you sleep." Then Michaela quickly injected the needle into Abagail's arm. _

_Once it was empty she pulled it out. As soon as the needle was removed Abagail swooned and started to collapse. Daniel moved quickly and picked her seemingly lifeless body up. _

_Loren looked at Michaela. "Are ya takin' her to jail?" _

_Sully moved up and put his arm around Michaela's waist again. "No, we're taking her back to the clinic until you can make the arrangements to get her back to New York." _

_Loren smiled slightly. "Thank you both." Then they all left the homestead and headed back to town._

_Later that night after Abagail was settled, Michaela exited the recovery room. She sighed as Sully's strong but loving arms came around her from behind. "Ya should get some rest, you're exhausted." _

_Michaela sighed as she turned and wrapped her arms around him. "Andrew told me that we could go home tonight." _

_Sully shook his head. "I think you and I should be here in case Loren or Abagail need anything." _

_Michaela understood his reasoning. She looked up at him and cupped his cheek. "Sully, I'll understand if you want to stay in the room with them." _

_Sully kissed her lips lightly. "I'm gonna sleep in the recovery room with you and our family." _

_Then Sully led Michaela down the hall. Opening the door, Michaela saw the twins peacefully sleeping along with Matthew, Colleen, Brian, and Katie. _

_Sully smiled. "They all wanted to be with us tonight." He then led Michaela inside and closed the door._

_Early the next morning everyone was awakened by Abagail's screams. "Give me my baby back!" Michaela, Sully and Matthew quickly rose and ran out into the hallway, where they were met by Andrew. Moving to the recovery room where Abagail had been placed they saw Loren struggling to keep her in bed. "Abbie, please ya gotta rest." _

_But Abagail continued to struggle against him. "Where's Hannah?" Michaela looked at Sully then he along with Matthew and Andrew entered the room. They moved over to Loren. _

_Sully put his hand on the older man's shoulder. "Let us do that." He quickly moved back and let Sully replace him holding her down while Matthew and Andrew held each of her hands. _

_Abagail looked up at Sully pleadingly. "Byron they won't tell me where Hannah is." _

_Sully's eyes misted over. "She's dead." Those words made Abagail fight against him once again. "NO, you're lying, my baby's not dead!"_

_At that moment Michaela came in with another syringe. Sully moved aside but kept his hold on Abagail. "This will make you sleep again." _

_Abagail's face contorted with rage. "You've stolen everything from me!" Michaela flinched slightly with her accusation but quickly resumed her doctor's persona. She dabbed the area with alcohol then injected the needle into Abagail's arm. After a few seconds Abagail stopped struggling and closed her eyes once again, falling asleep._

_Matthew, Sully, and Andrew released her. Sully put his arms around Michaela. Matthew looked at his parents. "I'll go check on the kids." _

_Michaela smiled. "Thank you." He moved over and kissed her cheek and then left the room. _

_Loren sat down on the bed beside his daughter. After a moment he looked up at Michaela. "She's lost her mind, hasn't she?"_

_Michaela moved out of Sully's arm and put her hand on the old man's shoulder. "I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with her." She looked at the younger woman in the bed. "She definitely needs to return to New York to her doctors." _

_Loren nodded. "I got a ticket for her and me on this morning's train."_

_He looked at Dr. Mike again. "Is she able to travel in this state?" _

_Michaela thought a moment. "I can arrange for a private car for you on the train so she'll have privacy." Then she added. "I'd go with you if I could so that I could look after her as a doctor." _

_Andrew moved forward. "Would it be better if a doctor was with them?" _

_Michaela nodded. "Yes, I think it would be." Andrew headed toward the door. "I'll go to the chateau and pack my bags." _

_Loren looked up at him. "You'll go along?" Andrew turned smiled. _

"_I'd be glad to since Michaela can't go herself." With that Andrew left the clinic._

_Later that afternoon the family gathered along with other members of the community at the train station. Sully and Andrew got Abagail loaded onto the private train car. Michaela turned to Loren. "Her doctors are meeting you at the station in New York." _

_He smiled appreciatively. "I can't thank ya enough for helpin' her after everythin' she did."_

_Michaela embraced him. "We love you Loren, you're a very important member of our family." _

_He returned the embrace. "That means a lot." _

_Sully came out of the car and stepped down beside Michaela. "Let us know how she's doin'." Loren nodded. "I'll wire everyday that I'm gone." He then surprised Sully by pulling him into a fatherly embrace. "I was very wrong about you all those years ago." _

_As they parted, Sully smiled. "Thanks for that." The whistle blew, letting everyone know that it was about to leave. After hugging Dorothy and Olive, he pulled Colleen, Matthew, and Brian into his arms, and then he climbed up on the back of the train as it slowly pulled out. Everyone waved as it picked up speed leaving Colorado Springs._

_Once it was gone, the family turned. Brian looked up at his Ma. "Are ya goin' back to the clinic?" _

_Michaela looked down at Charlotte sleeping in her arms and then at Daniel in his father's. "Before he left for New York, Andrew told me that we could go home."_

_Sully smiled. "That's good." _

_Colleen moved over beside her parents. "Who's gonna take care of the clinic for you while Andrew's gone?" _

_Michaela looked up at Sully and smiled, and then she looked at her daughter again. "I was hoping you'd do that." _

_Colleen's face lit up. "You mean it?" _

_Michaela giggled. "Yes, I think you might learn a lot from the experience." _

_At that moment Daniel began to fuss. Sully looked down at his son. "I think our little boy is tellin' us it's time to go home." They all laughed as the family walked back toward the clinic, where their wagon was parked._

_The End_


End file.
